Speculation:Emperor
This list is based on very little substantive information — which is what makes it speculation. It is an attempt to outline the approximate names and reigns of as many of the Dragaeran Emperors as we have any information about. Each emperor is preceded by a number indicating cycle and reign; for example, 1.1 means First Cycle, Phoenix Reign, while 3.6 means Third Cycle, Dzur Reign. Emperors with a “(?)” after the name are speculative either in the placement of their reign or whether they existed at all (or often both). Emperors without this mark are based on textual evidence. This has resulted in a list of 63 names of likely Emperors, out of the (at least) 275 that the Empire has had during its history. For the sake of readability, the "blank" slots for unknown reigns have been truncated. It makes the following (possibly erroneous) assumptions: *Emperors whom we know to have a Roman numeral (such as Cherova III) after their name are following other Emperors with the same name previously. *That Emperors with the same name are always members of the same house. *That Emperors with the same name always rule during a different turn of the cycle. *The name Korotta is Dzur. There is no basis for this, other than the name "sounds like" a Dzur name. *That Undauntra is a Dzur. This is based on her comments on defending the Imperial Palace from attack, which seems like a very Dzur think to do. (I thought about Dragon instead, but the Dragon Reigns were spoken for during the first two cycles, and it seemed like she was earlier than the third cycle. Also, a figure as famous as Undauntra would undoubtedly have spawned a Dragon lineage of her own, which we have not seen.) *That "Vengli the Vicious" was a Jhereg. *That Emperors whom we only know the first one of (like Jamiss I) have had other Emperors with the same name since then (otherwise why use a numeral at all?). Speculative History of Dragaeran Emperors *1.1. Zerika I *1.3. Cuorfor I (?) *1.6. Korotta I (?) *1.7. Juzai I (?) *1.8. Faarith I *1.9. Jamiss I *1.12. Synna I (?) *1.16. Kiva I (?) *2.1. Zerika II *2.2. Kieron the Younger *2.6. Undauntra (?) *2.7. Juzai II (?) *2.16. Viodonna I (?) *3.1 Zerik I (?) *3.7. Juzai III (?) *3.9. Fecila I (?) *3.16. Kiva II (?) *3.17. Soori-Laino-Kri *4.1. Jessier the Fearful *4.2. Lanya e'Kieron *4.6. Korotta II (?) *4.7. Juzai IV (?) *4.10. Vengli the Vicious (?) *4.12. Synna II (?) *5.7. Juzai V (?) *5.17. Cherova I (?) *6.6. Korotta III (?) *6.7. Juzai VI (?) *6.9. Jamiss II (?) *6.16. Viodonna II (?) *7.1. Zerika III (?) *7.6. Korotta IV (?) *7.7. Juzai VII *7.8. Faarith II (?) *7.16. Kiva III (?) *8.1. Zerik II (?) *8.7. Juzai VIII (?) *8.9. Fecila II (?) *8.17. Cherova II (?) *9.7. Juzai IX (?) *9.9. Jamiss III (?) *9.12. Synna III (?) *9.16. Viodonna III (?) *10.7. Juzai X (?) *10.16. Viodonna IV (?) *11.2. Norathar I (?) *11.3. Cuorfor II *11.7. Juzai XI (?) *11.8. Faarith III (?) *11.9. Fecila III *11.12. Synna IV *11.16. Kiva IV (?) *12.6. Korotta V (?) *13.3. Tiska *13.16. Viodonna V (?) *14.6. Korotta VI (?) *15.16. Kiva V (?) *16.16. Kiva VI (?) *17.16. Viodonna VI *17.17. Cherova III *18.1.a Tortaalik I Interregnum *18.1.b Zerika IV *18.2. Norathar II